


On The Table

by reinadefuego



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Beaches, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Sometimes it's best to leave the past where it belongs. Clearly it's a good thing Luke doesn't hold to that belief.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 47





	On The Table

If she were a different kind of woman, Hattie would've said this was the moment where Luke sexily tossed his head back, water sluicing down his body in rivulets, and threw his long black hair over his shoulders.

And the one where Deckard came riding down the beach, astride a speckled grey and white thoroughbred, only for Luke to gaze up at him as if Deckard were the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

Thankfully, she was not that woman, and by some God-given miracle, this was not that moment.

"Fifty quid says they kill each other before sunset." Owen lay sprawled on a large beach towel, black wraparounds shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun as it reflected off the ocean. Beside him, Hattie adjusted the angle of her umbrella with one hand and applied sunscreen to her legs with the other. "Or do you think they'll manage it before afternoon tea?"

"Please." Hattie scoffed. "Do they look like they're about to kill each other?"

"You haven't been on this island in twenty years!" Deckard jabbed Luke in the chest, a smug smirk on his face. Any further out and it was likely they'd be caught in a rip. With the ocean only at knee height, however, there was little for two grown men to worry about. "At this point, I'm as much of a Samoan as you are."

"You got a lot of class." Hobbs turned, walking up the beach and out of the water. When was Deckard going to clue in, he wondered, or would it take him putting his arm up Shaw's ass and using him for a ventriloquism dummy before he got the memo? "You got a lot of class and it's all low."

For God's sake. Hattie rolled her eyes and flopped down onto her own towel, covering half of her face with a jacket. Even she could see the tension between them wasn't purely work-related, or Brixton-related. Naturally, she held no inclination whatsoever towards getting involved.

From where he stood, still knee-deep in the Pacific, Deckard scowled and shouted, "What happened to 'don't argue with me on my island'?"

"You know something, Deckard? This is exactly why Barney left you."

Oh, changing the subject, was he? _Real mature._ "Don't bring Barney up. He's got nothing to do with this. You're the one who brought us here, Hobbs."

At that, Hattie reached up and tugged her jacket down so she could look Owen in the eye. "You're on. And make it a hundred."

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning dialogue of Deckard's and Luke's argument comes straight from the deleted scenes of Hobbs and Shaw.


End file.
